Herzrasen
Herzrasen ist die vierzehnte Folge der fünften Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Episodenzusammenfassung *Izzie hat mit ihren Assistenzärzten zu kämpfen diese bei Laune zu halten. Diese langweilen sich nur. *Derek will Meredith einen Heiratsantrag machen, nur weiß er noch nicht wie. Er bekommt von Mark, Owen und Dr. Webber reichlich Vorschläge wie er es den anstellen solle. *Cristina hat von Meredith den Auftrag bekommen, das neunte Tagebuch ihrer Mutter zu lesen. Gleichzeitig führen sie und Owen sich wie Leute eines viktorianischen Romans auf. *Mark und Lexie führen nach wie vor eine geheime jedoch glückliche Beziehung. Lexie ist es Leid, alles geheim zu halten. Deshalb will sie mit Callie reden, nur die ist immer noch geknickt, dass sie wieder single ist. *Dr. Webber will Dr. Bailey zur Chefin der Allgemeinchirugie befördern, diese ist ganz glücklich darüber, weil sie jetzt keine sterbenskranken Kinder mehr behandeln muss. Doch Arizona meint die Pediatrie wäre genau das Richtige für Dr. Bailey. *Dr. Dixon ist wieder zurück, um einen Eingriff bei einem kleinen Mädchen dürchzuführen. Cristina und Dr. Baily sollen assistieren doch Dr. Bailey ist nicht gut dabei, sie verlässt bei der OP den Raum, aber beruhigt sich dann wieder. *Callie wird in der Bar von Arizona geküsst, die meint sie wüsste einiges über Callie und dass ihre Kolleginnen tratschen und nur Gutes über sie sagen würden. *Medizinische Fälle: Callie muss Rob an der Schulter operieren, Dr. Dixon operiert ein kleines Mädchen am Herzen, Derek soll Jen am Hirn operieren. Ein Mann und seine Ehefrau haben im Schlafzimmer etwas Neues ausprobiert um ihr Liebesleben zu verschönern, doch nun hat der Ehemann einige Probleme. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Calli Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins * Jennifer Westfeldt als Jen Harmon * Ben Shenkman als Rob Harmon * Peter Mackenzie als Warren Kramer * Laura Allen als Beth Whitman * Brandon Scott als Dr. Ryan Spalding * Melissa George als Dr. Sadie Harris * Mary McDonnell als Dr. Virginia Dixon Co-Stars * Susan Merson als Lorraine * Eric Payne als Dan * Martha Boles als Lisa * Lori Harmon als Rachel * Jamey Dettman als Stacy Pollock * Mark Saul als Anfänger Steve * Molly Kidder als Anfängerin Megan * Joseph Williamson als Anfänger Pierce * Winston Story als Anfänger Leo * Kate Anthony als Schwester Kate Musik *'Stuck it to You '''von ''Nikka Costa *'Transmission '''von ''Panda Transport *'These Streets '''von ''Trolle Siebenhaar *'Re: Stacks '''von ''Bon Iver *'Halo '''von ''Kate Havnevik *'Never Want to Say it's Love '''von ''Dido Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Beat Your Heart Out bezieht sich auf einen Song von The Distillers. Trivia * Hiermit startet das Crossover von Grey's Anatomy und Private Practice. Die Episode führt zur Private Practice-Folge "Akzeptanz" (Staffel 2, Folge 15). Die beiden Folgen zeigen die Ereignisse parallel. * In dieser Folge gibt es die erste Begegnung sowie den ersten Kuss zwischen den zukünftigen Ehefrauen Callie und Arizona. * Callie trägt zum ersten Mal einen Pony. * Ab dieser Folge gehört Kevin McKidd zum Main Cast. * In dieser Episode ist Virginia Dixon zum letzten Mal zu sehen. Intro Jeder Medizinstudent weiß, dass eine erhöhte Herzfrequenz bedeutet, dass man Probleme hat. Herzrasen könnte auf alles Mögliche hindeuten. Von einer Panikattacke hin zu etwas viel, viel schwerwiegenderem. Herzflimmern oder Herzrhythmussstörungen können auf verborgene Beschwerden hinweisen. Es könnte auch auf eine Romanze hinweisen. Und damit hätte man die größten Probleme am Hals. Outro Anscheinend macht unser eigenes Herz immer das, was es will. Das Befínden kann sich ohne Vorwarnung ändern. Eine Romanze kann das Herz höher schlagen lassen. Panik kann das auch. Und Panik kann einem einen richtigen Schrecken einjagen. Es ist also kein Wunder, dass Ärzte so viel Zeit damit verbringen, dass das Herz stabil bleibt, damit es ruhig schlägt, konstant und gleichmäßig. Damit das Herz einem nicht bis zum Hals schlägt, wenn man sich vor etwas fürchtet oder wenn man eigentlich mit etwas ganz anderem rechnet. Zitate *Callie: Hi, wie geht's? *Lexie: Oh mein Gott, danke der Nachfrage. Es geht mir gut! Es macht Spaß und er ist so lustig. Wir dürfen ja noch nicht miteinander schlafen, aber wir, wir haben trotzdem Spaß. Und wir reden viel und... *Callie: Ja, so genau wollt ich's nicht wissen. *Lexie: Sie müssen sich das anhören! Sie wissen als Einzige über uns bescheid und, und ich kann Geheimnisse nicht gut bewahren. Das macht mich krank! *Callie: Lexie, einsame Menschen wollen nichts über Pärchen hören. Selbst wenn die einsamen Menschen die Einsamkeit suchen. Das ist gemein. Als ob man einem anonymen Alkoholiker ein Sixpack mitbringt. *Lexie: Aber... *Callie: Behalten Sie's für sich. *Lexie: Das, das mach ich doch. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 5 Episode